


Synchronicity

by Jaded_nobody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien June 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaded_nobody/pseuds/Jaded_nobody
Summary: The feeling of each other becomes instinctual.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Synchronicity

Ladybug and Chat Noir had fashioned themselves to fasten securely together over the years. It was a matter of necessity; any gap between the two of them would be enough room for defeat. The heroes knew that coordination was key, the better they could act as one the more likely their victory; a warrior was strong but a team was unbeatable. 

Practice makes perfect, habits become instinct, and familiarity breeds synchronicity. 

It starts with the two of them perfecting cues- it was contentious at first but chaos always precedes order- to use during the midst of an Akuma attack. Ladybug and Chat Noir were the manifestation of the taoist Yin Yang; two opposites that complement one another in perfect harmony. The days that past imprinted the temperaments of one on the other, soon they were able to predict the steps the other would take in crisis to join in dance. 

Chat Noir assumed his burning love for Ladybug simply grew brighter and brighter when he thought how she would laugh at jokes; the cutting commentary she would make on his action was always playing in his mind. Ladybug knew the magic had to be invariably affecting them. The Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous were linked. Creation and Destruction were in fact one as she knew. The act of creating requires the destruction of what came before, the act of destroying created something new.

It still gave her pain to feel it; the pain one has when empathizing with a fellow in pain. The times when she laughed at stupid jokes the way a leather clad kitty would, the times she groaned hearing him making a stupid pun, and the crucial moments when she felt his braver covering her like a blanket- the moments when everything became upturned, the moments she felt she had no control, those were the times she clutched Chat’s bravery over herself the tightest. Her bond with him pained at the rooting but became her pillar.

Marinette found herself contemplating the Ying Yang symbol far more than anyone outside a liberal arts major ever would. The curve between Yin and Yang, it was meant to symbolize how the borders weren’t strict between them. When viewing it again, she saw a dance. A spiral of two entities spinning around one another for eternity.

Ladybug smiled, knowing that Chat was silly in his desire to know who she is- Chat Noir already knows her. 

Marinette has memorized Adrien’s complete schedule. Marinette could feel Adrien’s sorrow when Gabriel neglects him- she ripped up her old tributes to him. Marinette never wanted to confess to Adrien because she could feel how happy he was to see her- A Friend. 

Adrien could never help but smile at clumsy Marinette; his eye always on her. Whenever she smiled at him he beamed. He longed every moment she was with him, he considered her a dear companion. When she would slink away he felt oddly. . . disappointed. 

“My lady-”

“It is pawsitively. . . “ Ladybug was worried she was spending too much time with Chat when she anticipated his pun. “Your lack of originality truly bugs me.”

Ladybug ran at the sight of his splitting grin. 

The akuma attack had the two of them struggling to keep themselves steady, the akuma shaking the ground beneath them. She could barely make anything in her vision, it was all a blur due to the constant motion before him.

“Chat. . . “ She saw him running off to interplay the Akuma according to her strategy. She moved to enact her plans without paying the exchange any thoughts.

She would think about it when Alya stopped her after class.

“I think Ladybug and Chat can speak to each other telepathically!” Alya looked proud of her sudden deduction. “I’ve gone through film of so many of their battles when the two were just moving without even sending each other a look. Today the two couldn’t even hear or see each other due to that akuma's earthquake yet they fought in perfect synch.” 

Wait. . . how did Chat Noir know what she wanted him to do? They had strategies that were familiar but she had thought up a new game plan for the akuma. He acted as if he knew it.

“Maybe they train rigorously,” she tried to offer. 

“They’ve said that the Ladybug and Black Cat are bound together. Girl! They are psychic for each other.”

Marinette anxiously listened to Alya drone on. Her best friend cheered about how she had a cutting theory to post on the Ladybug and the new viewers it could get her. 

“Do we have a psychic link?” Tikki came out when they were alone.

“Sort of,” Tikki explained. “The two of you have an empathetic bond. There are moments when you’ve imagined Chat’s feeling to your environment, haven’t you?”

“Is he feeling the same? Could it be used to find out who we really are?”

“No.” She brought her hands up in thought. “Imagine when you get very invested in a fandom, enraptured with your favorite character. You write fanfiction imagining that character in a coffee shop au, university au, and a variety of new locations.”

“Why would I write fanfiction?” Marinette shook her head before going back to her day.

When she saw Chat Noir land beside her later that night. She could feel his infectious smile, his delight in seeing her. The moment he grabbed her hands, she felt her heart flutter. He knew it too. 

They both smiled rosily.


End file.
